Dark Places
by Prinzessin
Summary: (PRNS) Hunter reacts to the events of "Return of Thunder"
1. chapter 1

__

Unfortunately, Ninja Storm doesn't belong to me. Only the plot, and I'm not making any $$ off this. This is only so the angsty brooding Hunter muse will give me some peace. Oh, and I'm not sure if this will be a stand-alone fic, or the beginning of a series. Any suggestions/votes?

Dark Places

Hunter sat alone in Ninja Ops, looking around the place. Something inside of him can't believe he's here, and also says he shouldn't be either. He sat down, hard, in the middle of the floor, his mind suddenly flooded with memories. Images of him and Blake the last time they were here, the island, Lothor's ship…

"Hunter?" a voice said from behind. 

In one fluid motion, Hunter jumped to his feet, whirled around and stood in a ninja fight stance. When he saw it was Cam, he sighed, calming down.

"Sorry 'bout that," Hunter mumbled, looking at his feet. "You startled me."

"Didn't mean to. You ok?" Cam asked, slightly relieved that his greeting wasn't déjà vu. 

"If I said yeah, would you believe me?"

"Not with that greeting."

"My mind's in a dark place right now," Hunter whispered.

"Why?"

"Blake and I were raised to not only be good ninjas, but also to be good people. But I haven't been a good person lately. Between what I did to Dustin, you, your dad, then the Wind Rangers in general…and Blake. I hurt Blake. My own baby brother. I actually wanted to destroy him. That's the part that kills me. Sometimes, it feels like it's literally killing me."

Hunter sat on the floor again, his head between his knees. Not moving, he continued with, "I get sick every time I think about what I've done. How I've hurt good people and let everyone I care about down. I wonder if Sensei Omino knew what he was doing when he gave me the Crimson Thunder Ranger power."

Before Cam could come up with a response, Hunter was to his feet, running. Cam followed the Crimson Ranger. Turning the corner to the bathroom, Cam could see Hunter hunched over the toilet.

__

This can't be good, Cam thought, frowning.

Cam kneeled beside Hunter, a hand on the sick Ranger's shoulder. "Need anything?"

Hunter shook his head. Cam stayed with Hunter for a few minutes, until Hunter unsteadily stood up. 

"I think I'm gonna go lie down," he said, his voice shaky.

So Hunter couldn't argue, Cam deftly slipped an arm around Hunter's waist while curling Hunter's arm around his shoulders. 

"Let me help you," Cam said gently. 

They walked slowly to the guestroom that Hunter and Blake were sharing. Cam stripped the bed down, then guided Hunter down. After it seemed that Hunter was asleep, although Cam knew it was an uneasy sleep, he left the room.

"Blake, I think you better get back here. Your brother needs you," Cam said, choosing his words carefully.


	2. chapter 2

__

Thanks for the reviews. I had an idea on how to continue it, so I decided to make it a series. It's a WIP, so I'll post as I get chapters done. 

Dark Places

Chapter 2

The moment that Blake got the call from Cam, he knew something was wrong. But from the sound of Cam's voice, it wasn't a "Hunter's being attacked and needs backup" type of something wrong. It almost sounded like "Hunter's thinking too much again" kind of something wrong. 

"On my way," Blake answered, looking across the diner table to Tori.

"Don't even apologize. I haven't heard Cam sound like… that in a long time. I'll see you tomorrow," she said, only concern in her eyes.

"Here," Blake said, taking out his wallet from his back pocket and dropping some money on the table. "It's the least I can do."

"I…" she began, but got cut off when Blake rushed out the door.

The second he knew there was no one around, Blake went directly to Ninja Ops the fastest way he knew. In the main room, he found Cam in front of the computer with his father next to the keyboard.

"Where's Hunter?" Blake asked.

"You're room," Cam answered, turning to face the younger Bradley brother.

"How bad is he?"

"Bad. But it might get worse."

"How?"

"I'm not sure how natural his condition is. I think one of Lothor's goons may have done something to him. I'll let you know when I find something out either way. But right now, Hunter needs you."

Blake ran towards his room, stopping before he threw the door open. Taking a deep breath, he slowly opened the door. He found his brother laying on his back, facing the ceiling. But because it was dark, he couldn't see if Hunter was sleeping or not.

"Hey bro, I'm up," Hunter said, turning to face the door.

"How are you feeling?" Blake asked, coming in and shutting the door.

"Cam told you."

"Yeah. Listen, what's up?"

"I just can't stop thinking about all of the evil things I've done."

"We've done."

"I've done a bit more, little bro."

"That wasn't you. You got saved me from getting zapped again, and then there was the steam. It wasn't you. I know that, so why don't you?"

"Because I'm older, I know better!"

"So do I!"  


"What would mom and dad say if they saw what I did?"

"They would say the same things I'm telling you," Blake answered, sitting on Hunter's bed, his hands on his brother's shoulders. "It wasn't your fault."

"I'm not so sure, Blake."

Blake leaned down and embraced his brother. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Leave me alone?"

"Not in this lifetime, bro. Not in any lifetime."

Blake ran his fingers through his brother's dirty blond hair until Hunter fell asleep. Blake didn't move, he just watched his brother until a soft knock on the door disturbed him. He heard the door slowly creek open, and Blake turned to see Cam in the doorway.

"He's asleep?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, a few minutes ago."

"We have a problem."  
  
"What's that?"

"Hunter may never wake up."


	3. chapter 3

__

Thanks for the feedback!! I still don't own Ninja Storm, and I'm not making any $ off the story either. I'm just playing and I promise to put them back where I found them.

Chapter 3

Blake stared at Cam for a few seconds, blinked a few times and then turned to face his sleeping brother. 

"What do you mean, he may never wake up?"

"He got hit with some kind of beam. I didn't pick up before because the monster was here and gone too fast. I examined what type of beam it was, and I think I know what it does."

"And that would be?"

"Hunter was bothered by recent events. I think he's trapped in that dark place he was telling me about."

"He talked to you about it?"

"I didn't give him much choice. I found him sitting on the floor and when I startled him, he jumped into Ninja mode. He told me that his mind was in a dark place, thinking about all of the harm he's done."

Blake crossed his arms across his chest and glared at Cam. Now the younger Bradley was in protective mode. 

"We both did the same things."

"No offense Blake, he did a bit more. To you."

"Doesn't count, it wasn't him. He was under that spell."

"He seems to think it still does."

"We'll talk about that later," Blake said, more to Hunter than to Cam.

"Anyway, after he told me about that, he said he wondered if your Sensei knew what he was doing when he gave Hunter the Crimson Thunder Ranger power. And that's when he literally got sick. Afterwards, I helped him in here and called you. Then I started digging on my own."

"Can we do anything for him?"

"Not that I know of. Unless Hunter finds his own way out of this dark place, or we find a way to get him out, he's stuck there."

Blake sat on Hunter's bed, watching the elder Bradley sleep. He looked so peaceful, but what was going on in Hunter's head?

"I have to alert the other Rangers," Cam said, leaving the room.

"You're not alone, bro. I'll help you, even if I have to find a way inside your head," Blake whispered.

In the main room to Ninja Ops, Cam sat in front of the computer, researching. He didn't even hear Tori, Dustin and Shane enter the room.

"What's going on? What's the emergency?" Shane asked, coming up behind Cam.

"This," Cam replied, pointing to the screen that was replaying Hunter's attack.

"What's that beam do?" Dustin asked.

"It traps people in their own minds," Cam answered.

"Hunter?"

"I made the mistake of not catching it earlier. He fell asleep a while ago. Now he may never wake up. He's trapped in some dark place in his mind," Cam explained.

"Dude, I'm sure this isn't your fault," Dustin replied.

"What can we do?" Shane asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll let you know when I come up with something," Cam answered.

"And Blake?" Tori asked.

"With Hunter," Cam answered.


	4. chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: I still don't own 'em, except for Sabrina. 

****

A/N: Verlorn is German for lost. Internal thoughts are in italics. Thanks for the feedback!!

Dark Places

Chapter 4

Hunter didn't even need to open his eyes to know he wasn't where he was supposed to be. But when he did open his eyes, he knew he was in trouble. He surveyed his surroundings, trying to get a bearing as to his location.

"This is not Kansas," Hunter sighed, pulling himself up so he was sitting. 

His first instinct was to try to contact Blake, but when he went to use his morpher, he saw that he wasn't wearing it. He put both wrists together and stared, for the first time in a while, nothing was on them. No familiar shaped morpher that linked him to his brother, the Wind Rangers and Ninja Ops.

__

OK, the last thing I remember is talking to Blake in our room. I fell asleep…and wake up here? There's definitely something wrong.

Once on his feet, Hunter walked along the path, hoping he had chosen the correct direction. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, he just figured he wasn't looking for anyone else. After about an hour, he sat on the ground, leaning against the trunk of a tree. He was surprisingly not tired, not hot, not thirsty… just extremely frustrated.

"Where am I?" Hunter yelled.

"You are in the Verloren Forest," he heard a soft, female voice say from behind.

Hunter jumped to into a ninja fight stance. But when he saw the figure walk towards him, he relaxed. He knew if this person wanted to fight, she would've attacked already. He studied her as she approached. She was shorter than him by several inches, had a thin face accented by green eyes, and had long, brown hair. She wore a white, flowing dress that ended at her ankles, and on her feet were white, spaghetti sandals. Around her neck was a silver chain with a small, multicolored circular charm.

"Who are you?" he asked, watching her stop about a foot away.

"I am called Sabrina," she answered. "I am here to help you make your way through the forest."

"Do you know how I got here?" 

"People arrive here various ways. Unfortunately I cannot tell you how you arrived."

"How do I get back?"

"You are already there," she answered.

"Huh?" Hunter asked, his face slightly scrunched. "But I'm here."

"The Verloren Forest isn't a physical place, so to say. It's a place within the mind."

"I'm lost."

"Precisely."

"Now I'm really lost, as in confused."

"Hunter, as we walk, I will try to explain why you are here. We must go, the longer you stay here the harder it will be for you to find your way out."

She began to walk in the direction that Hunter was heading, so that made him feel a bit better. At least he had been going the right way. He decided to walk a few steps behind her, as he still wasn't sure what was going on. And that was something that wasn't lost on the woman who was helping him.

"Hunter, why do walk behind me? I am not leading you, just helping."

Hunter quickened his pace until he was beside her. "Why am I here?"

"This place was once secret. But no secret can remain so for long. Many races know of the forest's existence now. Most respect its purpose, some don't. And since you now nothing of where you are, the one who sent you here has no respect for anyone or anything."

"Lothor," Hunter muttered, guessing that he was behind the reason he was here.

"I have heard that name before."

"He's an evil space ninja who's seriously bad news. He's trying to destroy me, my brother, and my friends because we're in his way of taking over the planet."

When she stopped short, Hunter did also. He turned to face her, noticing an unhappy expression on her face. 

"I'm afraid this predicament is worse than I thought," she said, one hand playing with the charm to her necklace.

"What's wrong?"  
  
"I have heard of this Lothor before. He no doubt knows of your condition, and will use that to his advantage."

"My condition?"

"Until you find your way out of the forest, your physical self remains in a dream state on Earth. Once out of the forest, you will return to normal."

"Again with the confusion."

"The true purpose of this forest is to help people deal with severe trauma."

Hunter opened his mouth to protest, but when he saw her face, he immediately snapped it shut. He realized that if there was no trauma, he wouldn't be here. 

__

Shane was right, I guess I do have some emotional issues. I just wasn't dealing with them.

"Ok, so I'm a little messed up in the head. Blake and I have been through a lot."

"If you tell me about what has happened, I will be better prepared to help you when the challenges occur."

"Challenges?" Hunter squeaked, then muttered, "The hits just keep on coming."

"Yes, challenges," Sabrina repeated. "They come unexpectedly. They challenge how you view events, they also help you come to terms with what has happened."

"So, I'm guessing this is where I start telling you about my past."

"If you'd like. As I said, it will help me help you."

Hunter took a deep breath, said, "This may take a while," and told her about his past while they walked through the forest.


	5. chapter 5

_Sorry to take so long in updating, hopefully I will be able to get chapters out on a more regular basis.  Thank you for your patience and for the reviews!!!  And I still don't own them._

**Chapter 5**

Blake continued to sit by Hunter's side, insisting that he didn't want his brother to wake up alone.  But he knew there was little chance of Hunter waking any time soon.  The others were in the main room, with Cam on the computer and the three Wind ninjas looking through the scrolls.  The four of them needed to do something while Blake looked after his brother.

It was mid-afternoon the next day when Shane and Cam rushed into Blake and Hunter's room.  Blake looked up from his brother to the pair who were standing before him.

"We have some news," Cam stated, then motioned to Shane.

"I found this scroll, and it describes the beam that was used on Hunter.  After the person's hit, they have to fall into a sound sleep.  Then they're transported to a place called the Verloren Forest."

"But he's here," Blake pointed out.

"It's kinda like his consciousness is there, but he's physically here," Shane tried to explain, although he appeared to be unsure himself.

"None of us are sure how this works.  But it's also like he's dreaming all of this.  And this place isn't really a place.  Normally it's used for good.  People are knowingly sent there to work out traumas or work through things that have happened to them," Cam began to clarify.

"Though he could've used some warning, I think it'll do Hunter some good," Shane said, then caught the dagger-glare that Blake was using on him.  "Sorry, bro, but it's true."

"Shane, will you excuse us?" Cam asked, already sensing that this was leading to a confrontation.

"No problem," Shane said, handing the scroll to Cam before leaving.

"Do you know what's going to happen to Hunter in this forest?" Blake asked, taking his brother's hand.

"Hopefully a guide will find him.  Guides not only help people make their way out of the forest, but they also help with challenges."

"Challenges?" Blake echoed.

"According to the scroll, these challenges help people view certain situations and deal with things that have happened."

"So he has this guide, so he's not totally alone?"

"No, but you should read this part of the scroll," Cam answered, then handed the scroll to Blake, who read the part that Cam had pointed out.

"I'll be staying in here the entire time he's out," Blake said when he finished.  "If there's anyway I can help him through the challenges, then I will."

"We knew you'd say that.  We'll keep an eye out for aliens, so don't even think about that.  Oh, and you'll be able to tell when he's in a challenge."  
  
"How?"

"It's going to be like a nightmare," Cam slowly answered, seeing a grim expression cross Blake's face.

Cam left, shutting the door behind him.  It was late by the time that Blake decided he was going to try and get some sleep.  He had already pushed his bed next to his brother's, that way he wouldn't have to stumble in the dark if his brother had a nightmare in the middle of the night.  

And he was glad he did.  The clock across the room stated 2:47 when he squinted to see what time it was.  His brother was thrashing around a little, mumbling and just obviously having a nightmare.  Blake curled up next to his brother, one arm across his chest with his hand resting on the opposite shoulder.

"I'm here, bro.  I'm here.  Whatever it is, whatever's happening, I'm here," he said softly, hoping that one way or another Hunter would know that he wasn't alone.

It took some time, but the nightmare appeared to be over and Hunter was again peaceful.  Blake swept the blond bangs from his brother's forehead before again curling up against Hunter and falling asleep.  

He awoke the next morning when someone knocked on the door.

"It's open," he mumbled, merely lifting his head slightly.

He watched Cam come into the room, carrying a tray with food.

"Figured you'd like to eat," he said, setting the tray down on the desk.

"Just in case Hunter had a challenge, which he did," Blake explained when Cam eyed the beds.

"It appears to have gone well," Cam replied.  "Although he's still out."

"Then how do you know it went well?"

"I guess we didn't explain that part," Cam sighed, knowing full well that they didn't.

"What part?"

"If Hunter fails a challenge, he dies."


End file.
